


Amnesia

by birdybirdnerd



Category: Pendragon - D. J. MacHale
Genre: AU, Actually finished but undergoing redoing before being posted here, Angst, Au from Rivers of Zadaa, Bobby has amnesia and SD uses it to his advantage, Imported from FF.net, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdybirdnerd/pseuds/birdybirdnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of Kasha getting killed at the end of the Eelong adventure, Bobby got hit with that same falling rock? What if, instead of dying, he lost his memory? What if, he was found by (and possibly fell for) our friendly neighborhood demon?</p><p>What if?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First posted of fanfiction.net, this story is under renovation and is now being posted here. It's already technically finished, so if you want the whole story, hop on over there and search fro this fic. Just be warned: my beta, alphaonefourzero, only joined this particular party halfway through, so the first half of the story is unedited (and absolute crap). 
> 
> We are currently working on fixing this, but it may take time. There are some storyline elements that are changing, too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ "Watch out!" _

Bobby pulled Kasha with all his might, trying to get her out of the growing hole in the flume without dropping her. The tunnel was shaking, huge chunks of rock falling dangerously close all around them. The flume was collapsing, all because Mark and Courtney had used it to travel. Bobby knew Uncle Press had been right when he told them not to mix the territories; now the flume on Eelong was falling apart and the territory was about to be cut off from the rest of Halla because of them. Granted, if he had listened, then Saint Dane would've won his second territory, but what was Bobby supposed to do? Let the territory die?

With one last tug, he pulled the heavy klee up and out. At that same moment, a boulder larger than the others fell right where her head had been. Bobby felt something cold trickle down his spine. It felt as if the entire world just shifted- as if something that was supposed to have happened one way had suddenly changed into something completely different. The feeling suddenly overwhelmed Bobby, leaving him dizzy and confused. 

The ground lurched, interrupting his musings and throwing him off balance. Under his feet, the rock began to split again. Just before he would have fallen in, he felt Kasha push him towards the flume. He turned back, only to have to dodge an incoming falling rock. Dust obscured his vision, and he started coughing to try and clear his lungs. He heard someone shout "Zadaa!" over the din, and faintly heard the musical notes start up behind him. The dust cleared somewhat, and he realized he was alone on one side of a growing crack in the ground. His friends, Gunny, Spader, Kasha, and Boon, were stranded on the other side. 

"We're stuck here, mate! Go on without us!" Spader shouted. Bobby wanted to protest, but the notes behind him grew louder. He felt himself being tugged towards the flume, and knew it was too late.

"I activated the flume already, just go!" Gunny yelled. 

Bobby couldn’t leave them. If he did, they’d be stuck on Eelong forever. "I can't-" he started. The tunnel shook again, and he nearly lost his balance. He looked up just in time to watch another chunk of rock dislodge itself from the ceiling directly above him. As a cry caught in his throat, he looked back towards his friends. Their horrified faces were the last thing he saw.

With a sickening _crack_ , Bobby's world went black. 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I waited long enough
> 
> And here, we have chapter uno, where the real fun starts! Also rather short, sorry.
> 
> And for future reference (it doesn't matter here, but) before Eelong, Dane still visited Mark and Courtney and did the thing, but his hair did not go up in flames. I see no reason why he did that in the first place.
> 
> EDIT 7-28-17 and here we are, the first official chapter apart from the prologue of the new and updated amnesia! edited for clarity and grammar, and made it prettier, but again, nothing major. that comes in later in the story
> 
> enjoy!

In the depths of Kidik, the Rokador city, Saint Dane cackled gleefully. In the next room over, his greatest enemy, Bobby Pendragon, lay asleep and healing.

Dane had felt the flume activate earlier, and knew exactly who it was. He had made the short trip there to… welcome Pendragon, and had expected the usual snark and drama. What he had not expected was to find the lead Traveler nearly dead in the very mouth of the flume, bloody and unconscious. He could have left the boy there to die, or worse, get eaten by quigs, but figured that would be too easy. Instead, the demon had picked him up and taken him to his home with the Rokador. He had had to give some interesting excuses as to why their leader was bringing an unfamiliar and injured boy into the city, but with Saint Dane's standing with the Elite, it was-  _How does Pendragon put it? 'A piece of cake'._

He decided to check on the boy and walked into the adjacent room. When he opened the door, he saw Pendragon shift. The wet rag covering the gash on his forehead slipped off onto the floor with the movement. Dane saw the injury was healing nicely, not much more than a scar now. He sat down next to the bed Pendragon was laying on, and waited.

" _Ugh_ , what happened?" Pendragon groaned as he sat up. "It feels like my head's been run over by a football team." He let out an incomprehensible whining noise, and blinked his eyes open wearily. "Make that the whole school."

"I am glad you were able to join me," Dane said, examining his nails. "Although, I was expecting a bit more of a fight, and a bit less… unconsciousness. Ah well, I take what I can get. Makes my job easier, anyhow."

He stood up and strolled toward a table set up in the corner, where there was a tray of food, and picked up a seemingly-ordinary apple. He passed it from hand to hand while he continued talking.

"Your obliviousness when it comes to finding where I lie in each new territory is quite endearing, although, it's become boring as of late." He tossed it once more in the air, before throwing it to Pendragon. "Eat up. You look awful."

Pendragon fumbled with the fruit, not expecting the sudden throw. He stared at it a moment, looking confused, before hesitantly taking a bite. Blue juice gushed out, and the boy almost choked. Dane smirked; he was probably expecting a crisp apple, but got both the juiciness of an orange and a creamy, somehow  _sticky_  taste. Quite an interesting fruit, if he did say so himself. The Rokador were fond of it. He turned and continued his tirade.

"You are a fool, Pendragon. A complete and utter fool. Didn't you ever listen to what your uncle told you?" He began to pace slowly in front of the boy. "Bringing the cure from Cloral to counteract the poison I brought in was ingenious. It would have worked perfectly too, as you brought just enough so that there would have been none left of either." He laughed. "Press might have agreed with your methods, might not, but it would have been done regardless, of course. But no, then you had to go the extra mile and bring your little friends from Second Earth too?  _Ha!_

"Well now, because of your not-so-minor screw up, my job just got easier. You see, I've been integrating myself into the Rokador's system here for years. They trust me. With the Travelers from Eelong, First Earth, and Cloral out of commision, and you, trapped here, Zadaa is practically mine!" He spun around to see Pendragon's reaction, expecting shock, astonishment, anger, or some combination of the three. Instead, the boy's face was blank, his eyes out of focus. Fury filled the demon; he expected at least a  _little_  emotion from this revelation.

"Well?" he taunted. "What do you have to say? Everything you've worked for, everyone you've saved, every precious thing you've sacrificed, soon to be for nothing! I'm going to win, and it's all thanks to you!"

Dane got in the boy's face. " _React, dammit!_ " he yelled.

Pendragon blinked, then asked the one question Saint Dane least expected.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Dane stilled, shocked into silence. Pendragon tried again. "Where am I?"

No reaction. The demon's thought processes had slammed to a halt.

"You seem so familiar, but I- I can't remember anything."

Finally, Saint Dane was spurred into action. He straightened up, backing away from Pendragon, and folded his hands behind his back. "You know what?" Dane asked. A huge, friendly smile split his face. "Never mind! Ignore everything I just said." _Of course! Amnesia! Oh, this could be good. This could be great!_  "I'm just- I'm tired, and stressed. I'm spouting nonsense."  _Imagine the possibilities!_ "Well, except for the Traveler bit, But, uh, you'll find out about that later!"  _Finally, a chance for him to be on_ my  _side, however inadvertently._

"For now, my  _friend_ , let me tell you a bit about yourself."


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man guys, I am so sorry. I kinda forgot about this for a period, then there were midterms at school, then there were minor family troubles, and I got too distracted to finish.
> 
> When I finally got a reminder from someone about it, I scrambled to finish. I went through the outline I made and ended up scrapping half of it and rewriting the other half. I cut out an entire section, and feel a lot better about it now.
> 
> Now, on with the long awaited second chapter!
> 
> EDIT 7-28-17 again, edited to make things clearer and prettier. changed a bit with dane mourning press bc why did i put that in there in the first place? dane knows press is a spirit, he knows press is cool. what was i thinking
> 
> that marks the beginning of where things are starting to change for the big time btw. expect mucho changes chapter after next

"Stretch your wings wider and tuck in your feet!"

"No! Not like that!"

"Thrashing your tail around does nothing, boy!"

_"Watch the bookcase!"_

Giving the boy supernatural powers was easy in and of itself. Just wiggle your fingers, sprinkle some glitter, smoke and mirrors, and don't tell him that he  _technically_  had it in him the whole time- he just needed someone to unlock them for him. Human are so easy to manipulate. No, the problem with this whole situation was that once Saint Dane showed him how to use them and got his new 'apprentice' up in the air, he couldn't get him to come back down. He finally decided it was too much trouble and at he might as well teach Pendragon how to properly fly in the meantime, until he inevitably got bored.

Originally, the plan was to tell Pendragon everything (revised edition, of course), sway the boy's resolve with some mystical hocus-pocus bull so Dane was always seen as in the right, and  _maybe_  threaten him occasionally so he kept in line. After all, Pendragon's stubbornness wasn't fully lost with his memory. Once all that was said and done, he would dispose of the boy once Halla was under his control. Easy, right?

The first part worked effortlessly. Pendragon paid rapt attention to the woven tales of the chaotic territories and Saint Dane's valiant quest to instill order. He smoothed over the rockier, more genocidal bits as best he could, explaining them as necessary to achieve the greater good. Pendragon conceded, but still seemed hesitant to leave it at that.

"Are you sure there isn't a better way to do this?" the ex-Traveler had asked. "The end doesn't always necessarily justify the means, you know."

Dane agreed that yes, in this case, it was the only way. He asked Pendragon where he got that phrase from, to which the boy replied he couldn't remember, and that was that. Something about what he said stuck to the back of Saint Dane's mind like flypaper, but as he had in the past when the boy said the same things, he pulled it off and ignored it.

The reason the rest of Dane's nice little plan for universe-domination that afternoon had shattered, was admittedly mostly his own fault. In his unending laziness and hatred of dealing with the Rokador when unnecessary, Dane had simply turned to smoke to enter the adjacent room to his and unlocked it from the inside, rather than calling for someone with the key. There would be confusion, but no one would dare question him. He had opened the door and stepped into the hallway, only to see Pendragon's dumbstruck face staring where the crack of the door was and where Dane had disappeared through a moment before. His head snapped up and with sparkling eyes, Pendragon said the five words which took the productivity out if the entire afternoon.

"Can you teach me that?!"

Which led to their present situation. Smoke, while relatively easier to do, was more disorienting as a first transformation. That was why the boy was now zooming around the room, crashing into things and generally having a ball as a small ball of feathers. A robin, if Dane remembered correctly. He preferred ravens, but Pendragon insisted they were 'too dark and broody', and conjured up the other bird from the recesses of his muddled memories of Second Earth.

Saint Dane gave up and collapsed on the cot set up against the wall. This room, being the one directly next door to his own, wasn't commonly used. Despite how much the Rokador claimed they loved him and admired him, they were also intimidated, and none were willing to room next to him. No matter; Dane didn't quite like the thought of someone being so close when he slept, even if it wasn't that often. He'd grown used to it being empty, and it had slowly been gathering dust (as well it could underground, anyways). Now that Pendragon would be staying and needing a close eye kept on him, an uncomfortable-looking grey cot had been moved in, temporary until a new bed could be made.

Ignoring the screeching ball of energy flying around his head, the demon slipped Pendragon's Traveler ring from his pocket. When he had first found the boy, bloody and unconscious in front of the flume, he had slipped the ring off and hidden it away, in case seeing it triggered a release of memories (improbable, he knew, but one could never be too careful). Dane examined the basic carvings in the plain metal around the featureless grey stone set in the center. Such a dull-looking thing, yet it held so much power.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Pendragon ungracefully slamming into the side of his head. Saint Dane swatted at him, glaring at the boy-turned-bird. Pendragon chattered happily, then noticed the ring in Dane's hand. He fluttered around it, trying to get a better look, and tweeting all the while. Dane closed his hand, hiding it from view. The boy looked at Dane with his beady bird eyes and gave him a questioning look. Saint Dane sighed. Time to distract the bird-boy before he started asking questions.

He dramatically cupped the hand not currently clasped around the ring to his ear. "Sorry, what?" he asked. "I can't understand you, little birdie. Perhaps you should speak like a real boy."

Pendragon shrieked indignantly. He spun around in a tight circle, chittering and glaring as best he could in his current form. Dane chuckled; if he really wanted to, he had the power to form a minor telepathic bond between him and his 'student', and they would be able to communicate despite the species gap. However, it was much more fun watching the small, angry bird play charades.

Dane waved his hand listlessly and chuckled again, clearly egging the boy on. "If you'd listened to me earlier…" he said in a sing-song voice. The demon yelped as Pendragon pecked at his fingers. He shooed the bird off, irritated.  _Maybe he would listen if I flashed a cookbook…_

Mid-twitter, a tweet became a yelp as a fully human Bobby Pendragon appeared in the air above him. He hung there a split second, staring at his mentor in shock, before he fell. They collapsed back onto the cot, Pendragon sprawled across the demon's lap. Dane cursed as the air was knocked out of him.

Shocked silence filled the room. Dane noticed the boy shaking and tried to sit up, maybe to see if he was okay, mostly to push him off, but was stopped by Pendragon bursting into laughter.

"Aw man, your  _face!_ " he cackled, trying to sit up but falling again, his arms shaking too much to support his weight. "I totally got you back for that, that 'little birdie' comment! Haha, oh my God, I can't believe…" His giggles trailed off when he sat up and realized just how close they were.

Their noses brushed, but the shock of the position they were in was so much that neither backed away. Pendragon was a warm, solid presence pinning Dane to the bed. He could feel the boy's heartbeat racing, thrumming against his own chest. Their shared breaths mingled in the scant inch between their mouths, Saint Dane offhandedly recognizing the orangey scent of the Rokadorian toothpaste he'd lent the boy that morning. Pendragon's gaze flickered to the other's lips, and Dane's breath hitched. Pendragon seemed to shift, and Dane imagined that if he leaned forward  _just a bit_ …

A brisk knock on the door was all the warning they got before a messenger popped in. She started to speak but stopped abruptly when she noticed the compromising position they were now scrambling to get out of.

"Am I… interrupting something, Lord Dane?" she asked with a teasing smile. Saint Dane gave up trying to sit up and pushed the wiggling ex-Traveler off his lap onto the carpeted stone floor, where he landed with a solid  _thump_. Pendragon sent him a poisonous glare. The demon ignored it and cleared his throat.

"We were just talking," he said smoothly, priding himself on keeping the embarrassment from his voice.

The messenger raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's  _all_  you were doing?"

"Mind your business, and tell me what you came in here for!" he snapped.

She seemed to get herself together again and delivered her message with an air of profession. "Lord Jedda and Lady Reena have some concerns they wish your advice on. They request your presence in the B Hall as soon as possible." She spun on her heel and shut the door, not without throwing a wink over her shoulder at Pendragon, who hadn't moved from the floor. "Don't keep him too long~"

She slammed the door, her quickened footsteps sounding down the hall as she ran, trying to avoid Saint Dane's wrath. Normally he'd chase after her and make her regret speaking to him like that, but his heart was still pounding from what happened mere minutes ago. Or rather, what nearly happened.

He leaned back against the wall and covered his eyes. He had expected many things, after taking the young Traveler in, but  _that_  was definitely not one of them. Confusion, on the boy's part? Yes. Frustration, on his own? Of course. Finding himself in a position so close to the other, where one wrong move on either part of them, could possibly lead to-

No. Definitely not.

Just  _why_  was he thinking like this? Pendragon was his arch-nemesis, for Solara's sake! These kinds of thoughts were reserved for the lesser creatures, the emotion-driven slime that coated Halla, not him- one of Solara's most powerful spirits! He sighed, and decided to blame it on the suddenness and strangeness of the previous position. Things like that tend to affect one's thoughts, making them think and feel things that are not true. Yes, that is it.

Saint Dane stood, brushing off and straightening his suit. He looked down to see that Pendragon hadn't moved from where he'd fallen. He seemed to be in deep thought, and only snapped out of it when Dane 'accidentally' kicked his side as he stepped over. Pendragon sat up, but avoided his mentor's gaze, a blush staining his cheeks. The silence threatened to become awkward. Dane would have none of that.

"I had better be off, before those imbeciles make more of a mess for me to clean up," he said. He turned for the door as Pendragon stood up, joints popping as he stretched. With a hand on the handle, he glanced over his shoulder. "Keep practicing, but don't break anything. I'll be back soon, hopefully," he added sourly. With a soft  _click_ , the door shut behind him.

_Time to go see what the elite want this time._

* * *

 

Bobby stared distantly at the door, trying to sort through confused thoughts. His eyes briefly unfocused, and he shook his head before he got a headache. He listened to Saint Dane's footsteps down the stone corridor until they faded, and groaned.

Why did he do that? He apparently hadn't thought it through all the way when he decided to change back into a human above his mentor. He wanted to surprise the guy, see him make some face other than that strict frown or smug grin. He wanted to shock him into acting like a  _human_.

Well, he got his reaction. And then some.

Bobby shook his head. Why was he even thinking of the older man like this? He barely knew anything about the man! At least, he didn't  _think_  he did. He had no memories of his life before he started staying with Saint Dane, only vague feelings of familiarity and flashes of faces he didn't recognize. It was frustrating as hell, but there was nothing he could do about it, and Dane wasn't even  _trying_  to help.

He sighed and sat down on the bed, reclining against the starched sheets. Something small dug into his back, and he wiggled around uncomfortably until he could get at it. He held it up, confused.

It was that ring Saint Dane was messing with earlier.  _He must've dropped it when I startled him,_  he thought. He examined the strange markings encircling the grey stone in the center, intrigued. There was something familiar about this ring…

Bobby almost dropped it when it twitched. The formerly featureless grey stone turned clear right before his eyes, a soft light emanating from deep within. He stared, transfixed, as it sparkled in the dim light of the underground room.

He  _did_  drop it when the band started to grow. Bobby scrambled away, nearly falling off the cot but getting his balance and backing up slowly. The grey iron of the ring was stretching, growing big enough to stick an arm through, and yet still continuing to expand.

Soft, tuneless music floated through, coming closer. Bobby began to panic. What was happening? What if it was dangerous? He didn't know anything about this strange device, and the music was getting louder.

The light started flashing, and that was all the incentive he needed. Bobby bolted for the door, throwing it open and dashing down the hall. Anything like this had to be important to the demon, and if it wasn't dangerous, then everything would be fine. Better safe than sorry.

In the now-abandoned room, the ring continued to grow. It reached its peak not a moment after Bobby left. With a final flash of light and crescendo of music, it all stopped. The ring returned to normal, as if nothing supernatural had ever happened.

Lying on the floor next to where the ring was dropped, lay a small, rough-looking envelope.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye, look at me, uploading a chapter that's not a month late. Enjoy this while it lasts
> 
> EDIT 7-28-17 okay, again clarity, edited for added humor, changed some shit with bobbys dialogue bc it always fucks me up every time i go back and reread it. next chapter is it, dudes. next chapter we get the real changes

_Ninety-nine Rokador elite on the wall,_

_Ninety-nine Rokador elite,_

_If I lose my patience,_

_And one gets shot down,_

_Ninety-eight more thrice-damned complaints on the wall._

Saint Dane groaned internally as Lady Reena's complaints continued on, no end in sight. She had been whining about the guards that patrolled her corridor 'eavesdropping' on her 'private meetings' with Lord Jedda, and that there was 'absolutely nothing going on that would be worth eavesdropping on, no way!'. To be honest, the demon had stopped listening the fourth or fifth time she started repeating herself, instead imagining all the creative ways he could pluck out her eyeballs and feed them to her. He tried to keep his inner thoughts hidden, for his low opinion of them would not be appreciated if it became known.

Lord Jedda chimed in every once in a while, nodding along and adding onto the ridiculous lie his mistress was weaving. The whole thing was grating on Dane's nerves, giving him a slight headache. He cradled his head, the urge to obliterate them and abandon this blasted territory rising.  _If I could just shut them up, all it would take is a single thought…_

They went silent at a commotion outside the meeting room. The double doors were thrown open, admitting a scared-looking Pendragon and the flustered guard that had tried to keep him out. Pendragon nodded briefly at the confounded elite members, then started pulling at Dane's arm.

Reena looked scandalized that she'd been interrupted. "Ex- _cuse_  me?" she shrieked. "Just  _who_  does he think he is, barging in on an extremely important meeting with the Rokador  _elite?!"_

Bobby jumped. He looked meekly up at Dane. "Is this a bad time…?"

Golden opportunity. "No, it's perfect," Dane replied, smiling. He raised his voice so the others could hear. "In fact, we were just finishing now."

"B-but!" Jedda sputtered. He seemed lost. It would have been funnier, had Saint Dane not been about to lose his mind. "The guards!"

Dane pinched the bridge of his nose and growled under his breath. "If it is such a problem," he said, barely restraining his anger, "then move them. Fire them. Kill them, for all I care. I don't see why you had to come to me about this."

He grabbed Pendragon by the arm and marched out, ignoring their matching red faces and indignant muttering. The guard followed them back out, resuming his position and stifling giggles.

They walked a ways down the corridor and stopped, Dane having cooled down enough to remember the reason for his leaving in the first place. He released Pendragon's arm and asked "So why the sudden emergency?"

The boy blanched, having forgotten his earlier panic as well. "The ring."

A trickle of dread worked its way down Saint Dane's spine.  _No, it can't be._  He started walking, Pendragon jogging to keep up with his long strides and continue his explanation.

"Okay, so, not so long after you left it started glowing, right? And at first I didn't think much of it, because it seemed a bit magical but honestly anything having to do with you is always at least a little bit magical." He twisted the sleeve of his white robes and looked away awkwardly. "Well, then it started spewing music and growing, and I thought ' _What if this isn't normal? What if it's not safe? What if it's a bomb or a weapon or a gateway for something dangerous that's coming through right now and I'm about to be killed violently?'_

"So basically I turned tail and ran to get you just in case, and if it  _is_  dangerous, there was in there to get hurt, and if it's  _not_ , then no harm no foul, right?" He finished rambling and looked at the demon hopefully, but Dane wasn't paying attention. His mind was already on what the Travelers were trying to send Pendragon.

They had no doubt noticed his absence, and were sending messages around to find out if he was okay. Saint Dane didn't know if reading their messages would trigger Pendragon's memories to return, but he didn't want to take the chance. Besides, even if he didn't remember, the boy would still have questions. Questions Dane wouldn't be able to answer if he wanted to keep going with his plans.

They got to their chambers in record time. Dane strode right in, but Pendragon hesitated at the door, wary of any possible dangers lurking within. The demon snatched up the envelope sitting innocently on the cot, angling his body so Pendragon couldn't see the familiar scrawl of his friend from Cloral.

' _Bobby-_

' _Hobey, mate, where ya been? Gunny, Kasha, and I are worried sick! Last we saw of you, a giant rock left a dent on your head on your way through the flume to Zadaa. Boon sent a message to your acolytes, but they haven't heard from you either. Hope you haven't gotten in a tum-tigger without us already!_

' _We're sending something to Loor too, if it turns out you didn't get this. You were headed to Zadaa, maybe she knows where you are._

' _Hobey ho!_

' _-Spader and the gang'_

This could be bad. Very bad. If the warrior girl got wind the lead Traveler was missing on her territory, where she  _knew_  the demon was working, there would be nothing stopping her from tearing the place apart until she found them. He needed to hurry, move his plans along before something happened.

A hand on his arm jerked him out of his musings. Pendragon was standing on his toes, trying to see over Dane's shoulder and read the letter. The demon pulled away, frowning.

Pendragon huffed and crossed his arms, grumbling. "Why you gotta be so freaking tall, man? Seven feet is ridiculous. No one is seven feet tall."

Dane quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe I like being this tall," he said, folding the letter back up and slipping it and the ring into his pocket. "Maybe I enjoy towering over people."

"Maybe you're compensating for something," Pendragon muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Pendragon flashed his mentor an innocent smile, which did absolutely nothing to make Dane feel better. "So, what was that letter about?"

"Don't worry about it," he dismissed. "Just a message for me. There was no danger, but thank you for telling me anyways. And getting me out of that meeting."

Pendragon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I did kinda overreact."

Dane chuckled. "A little. But it was understandable. You were in an unfamiliar and frankly concerning situation, and reacted accordingly." He steeled himself and put his hand on the ex-Traveler's shoulder, smiling as warmly as he could. "Don't worry, dear boy. You have nothing to fear with me around."

Suddenly the demon found himself with an armful of Bobby Pendragon. He almost pulled away, but the boy was nuzzling into his shirt and holding on rather tightly, and his body was warm and solid and comforting, and  _wow_  it had been awhile since Saint Dane had been hugged if even his worst enemy was making him like this. He pushed the thought aside with the justification that mentors should be able to comfort their charges and not be awkward about it.  _This is completely normal,_  he told himself as he settled his arms around Pendragon's shoulders.

Just as quickly and unexpectedly as it happened, it was over as Pendragon jerked away, his face crimson. Dane realized rather belatedly that his own features were heating up, and cleared his throat.

"I-I just wanted to, uh, thank you," Pendragon stuttered out, pushing Dane towards the door and ducking his head, trying vainly to hide his blush. "Thank you, f-for uh, reassuring me and caring for me despite m-my amnesia, and stuff, a-and yeah basically thank you but now I need to be alone so  _okaythanksbye._ "

The door slammed shut behind the demon, the sound of the crude lock being thrown following. He stood in the stone corridor, blinking, his mind not fully processing what just happened.

He shrugged and did what he did best: blocked it out and continued on.

Besides, dinner with the elite was in an hour. He needed to get ready and steel himself for the inevitable headache.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here let's have a POV not from the two lovebirds. I don't know if this'll be the only one from hers though, so enjoy it just in case.
> 
> EDIT 7-28-17 here we are folks, the place where i added a whole extra three or four pages just to clear shit up and add onto the story so it makes some goddamn sense. this thing is hell on my nerves btw, just wanted yall to know
> 
> enjoy

Loor hummed a soft tune under her breath as she weaved through the crowds, agile as a dancer. A half-filled jug of water balanced on her head, shifting with her movements, but not spilling. Water was scarce in times like this, every drop like precious gold. She couldn't bear to drop it, so she was careful.

The drought wore on everyone in Xhaxhu, leaving little room for happiness or joy. People plodded along as best they could with their daily lives, unsmiling, unfeeling. It was a dead city, filled with skeletons and dust.

However, the Festival of Azhra was in a week. The anticipation of the celebration was enough to return some semblance of joy to the city, some form of hope to the people's hearts. They could let go of their worry for a few hours and relax, finally. Their problems would still be there later. Now was the time for merriment.

A twitch on her finger snapped Loor out of her thoughts. She stepped aside into a nearby alley, away from prying eyes, and set her water jug down gently. Slipping her Traveler ring off of her finger and setting it on the ground as well, she moved her body to block the light emanating from the magical ring. She wondered briefly who was sending her messages directly- usually acolytes were the ones to send and receive them. This must be particularly urgent.

Once the light show was over, she scooped up the letter—brown paper, not unlike that used on Denduron—and her ring, and flipped open the note. Her eyes widened as she read on.

' _Loor,_

' _You might or might not know me. My name is Vincent van Dyke (or Gunny) and I'm the Traveler from First Earth. More importantly, I'm a friend of Bobby's. I am currently trapped on Eelong with Spader and the Traveler from here, Kasha, but maybe not for much longer. Spader here has it in his head that there's more than one flume on each territory, so after I send this we're headed off to try and find this other mythical flume._

' _When the flume here collapsed, it knocked Bobby out. He was able to get to Zadaa, but beyond that, we have no clue where he is. It's been about a week, our time, but he hasn't responded to our messages and we're getting concerned. Spader's chewed his nails clean off._

_Please find our friend. He's Halla's only hope._

' _And when you do, smack him upside the head for worrying us._

' _Gunny'_

Loor's eyes narrowed. She clenched her fist, crumpling the letter, before flattening it out again and folding it up, slipping it into a band underneath her leather armor. She hadn't heard from Bobby since Cloral. If he had come to Zadaa nearly a week ago and hadn't come to her already, something had happened. With the state of things, that something couldn't possibly be good.

She needed to get to the flume. Now.

She picked up her jug of water and exited the alley, jogging back to the barracks where she and Saangi stayed. Some people gave her strange looks, but she ignored them. She was on a mission.

When she got back, she set the jug down and called for her acolyte. Saangi poked her head out of the bedroom, curious.

"What troubles you, sister?" she asked.

"We must go to the flume immediately," Loor said briskly, gathering her weapon from where it rested next to the door. She strapped it to her back, still speaking. "I received a message from the First Earth Traveler that Pendragon is here, but possibly injured. It has been a week, and no one has heard from him."

She didn't voice her deepest fear- that they were too late, and all they would find was a dead body. That was a worst case scenario, and Loor refused to let it consume her, instead focusing on getting there and making sure.

Saangi nodded and retrieved her own weapon, and they were off. Sneaking through the Rokador tunnels to the flume was easy enough, having practiced enough times already, and they were there in no time. Loor uncovered the trapdoor and pulled it open. She dug her fingers and toes into the crevices, slowly making her way down, Saangi following close behind.

Loor wondered what they would do if they  _did_ find Bobby's body down here. He was the lead Traveler- Press had chosen him for a reason, even if Loor had yet to figure out that reason. And—she allowed herself the small thought—she might be harboring feelings for the boy. She didn't know what she would do if Bobby had died.

Whatever the end result, she would figure it out when it happened. They reached the bottom and Loor braced herself for the worst. She turned around.

She let out a sigh of relief and the sight of nothing that greeted her. No dead body. Just the gaping mouth of the dead flume. But nothing else, either. That raised more questions. Where had he gone? Why hadn't he come to find her?

Something dark closer to the mouth of the flume caught her attention, and she went to investigate it as Saangi climbed down behind her. She knelt to get a better look in the low light of the cavern, and her breath caught.

Blood.

It was dry, at least a week old, but very clearly blood. A rather large puddle of it, in fact. This was not good. Where was Bobby? What happened to him, to leave such a large pool of blood, and more importantly: where did he go?

Loor looked around the area, trying to discern what happened by the tracks on the sandy floor. There were her's and Saangi's, of course, but she looked beyond those. Something older.

There was another set, much larger, and unfamiliar. They came from the entrance to the puddle, shifted around a bit, before retracing and leaving. Those couldn't be Bobby's- they were much too large, and they came from somewhere else before leaving. Maybe someone came along and found him, but who? No one else but them should know about the flume.

Along with their footprints, there were these strange lines criss-crossing the sand. Almost as if something small was being dragged around. Or slithering…

"Quig!"

Loor spun around at her acolyte's shout, whipping out her stave and readying it. The snake with yellow eyes had dropped down behind them when they weren't paying attention. It was around a meter and a half long, and as thick as her stave. Its black tongue flicked out, tasting the air. It's head frills fanned out and it hissed, coiling up, ready to spring. Loor braced herself.

The quig sprung. Loor brought her stave up to block, but didn't have to. Saangi leapt into action, swinging her stave around in a wide arc that caught the beast midair. With a sickening  _crack_ , it flew towards the wall and slid into a heap on the ground. It didn't move.

"Good job," Loor appraised. Saangi beamed with pride at the compliment. She was turning into quite the capable warrior. Not much longer and she would be able to join the Ghee.

Loor went to nudge the snake with her stave to make sure it was dead, then was hit with a sudden realization. If the quigs were here, that meant Saint Dane was here as well. And the unfamiliar set of footprints…

Well, the pieces were connected. And the picture they were making was not a pretty one.

Loor gestured for Saangi to follow as she headed towards the exit. She explained her theory as they climbed.

"When I saw the quig," the younger sister admitted, "my first thought was that he'd been eaten. This makes far more sense, seeing as they're so small and he's… not."

"If I know anything about Saint Dane, then I would rather it have been the quigs," Loor said, kicking sand over the trapdoor to hide it again. "The problem now is finding him. Saint Dane is most likely with the Rokador, but we have no clue where their city is. It could be months before we uncover their hiding spot, but we may not have that much time."

She started off towards Xhaxhu, but stopped when she noticed Saangi wasn't following. She looked back.

Saangi looked guilty, twisting the edge of her skirt. "Actually, someone came by when you were out," she mumbled. "I should have told you when you got back, but we had to come here, and it... may have slipped my mind."

Loor narrowed her eyes. "Who was it?" she demanded.

"Bokka."

Loor stared in shock. "Bokka came by, and you did not tell me?"

Saangi shrugged meekly. "The thought slipped my mind."

Loor rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Sister, these things are important. Please remember next time. What did he say?"

Saangi came closer, and they continued on their way to the surface. "He said he wanted to meet in the old farm at sundown. He mentioned something about a map, though to where he did not say."

A map. Could it be? "We must go," Loor said. "Sunset is less than an hour away. He will be waiting."

* * *

 

Despite protests, Loor made Saangi stay home. She was young, and despite how well her training was coming along, anything could happen. Loor needed to meet Bokka alone.

She arrived at the old farms just as the sun was setting. Bright colors reached across the sky, painting the horizon like a mural. It was a breathtaking sight, made better by the temperature change brought on by the night. Loor often enjoyed coming out to watch the sun set.

As she approached the middle of the field of dead crops, the sand shifted. Three blonde heads rose from the sand, followed by white robes. One of them stepped forward and took off his goggles, revealing pale green eyes that brightened as they saw her.

"Loor!"

Loor rushed forward and embraced her childhood friend. He was taller than she remembered, and more filled out. As they pulled apart, he clasped her arms and appraised her. His grip was stronger too.

"You look good," he said, grin nearly splitting his face in half.

Loor laughed. "And you as well," she replied. She inclined her head to the other two Tiggen guards behind him. "Nice seeing you again as well, Teek."

Teek waved, and elbowed the other guard. She rolled her eyes and waved as well, crossing her arms and looking off to the side.

"Naai is new," Bokka apologized. "She is unfriendly with most. Do not worry about her, though."

Loor nodded. "So, while I enjoy catching up with an old friend, I am sure you did not call me here to gossip. What did you want?"

Bokka stepped back and started rifling through the bag slung around his shoulders. "I stopped by earlier to give you something of importance, but you were out. I left a note with Saangi, but did not tell her everything. I do not know where she stands with… this whole thing, but I played it safe."

"Saangi is to be trusted," Loor said. "Anything you would tell me, tell her as well. She is on our side."

Bokka pulled out a folded piece of paper and offered it to her. "Regardless, I needed to give this to you. I have debated doing so for a few weeks since I got it, but something held me back. Now, I think, it is time."

She unfolded the wrinkled paper and smiled. It was a map, after all. Twisting paths overlapped and stretched across the page, red X's marked every once in awhile. One one end, one of the larger caverns was circled in red.

"It is a map of the tunnel system under Xhaxhu," Bokka explained, pointing to one spot. "This is the closest entrance, near the outer wall of the city. The X's are traps, laid by the Tiggen guard, and should be watched out for. The circle is Kidik." He lowered his eyes. "I hesitated giving this to you because I knew it would mean a raid of our city, but situations have grown dire. The elite have quickened plans, and I fear things are coming to a head. I do not want our people to fight anymore, but I don't know what to do. I was hoping that by giving you this, you could help."

Loor sucked in a breath as she looked over the map again. "This is good. This is very good." She folded it up and slipped it into a band on her armor, and leaned forward to hug Bokka again. "Thank you so much," she said. "You don't know much this will help."

Bokka smiled, relieved. "Anything to end this war between us. I hate that we are fighting without meaning, both sides locked in a battle where the end result is death without reason. I do not want to betray my people, but they have betrayed  _us_  already. Something needs to be done, no matter the cost, and I trust you to keep it from escalating too far."

He turned to the other two. "Was there anything else we wanted Loor to know, or is our business here concluded?"

Teek shrugged. "You woke me up five minutes before we came here. I don't know what's going on."

"That's why you don't sleep in so late, idiot," Naai said, picking sand out from under her nails. Teek elbowed her again, to which she responded by stomping on his foot. Bokka sighed and shook his head.

"Well, we best be leaving," he said, pushing his goggles back down over his eyes. "The higher ups will notice we're gone soon. It was nice seeing you again."

Loor smiled. "I agree. Thank you again, for the map."

"Anything."

They stepped back and leaned down. In an instant, Teek and Naai had disappeared, flipping hidden trapdoors up and slipping down into them. The sand fell in around it, covering it almost as soon as it was closed. If Loor had so much as blinked, she would have missed it and been none the wiser.

Bokka was still kneeling there, his hand under the sand, but the trapdoor still closed. He seemed to be thinking.

He snapped up. "Oh! I remembered!" He stood again. "The elite have taken in a boy. I usually would not pay attention to such things, but he looked strange. Light-skinned, like the Rokador, but he was clearly not one. He walks and talks intelligently, so he can't be from one of the other tribes nearby." He shrugged, kneeling again. "I don't know, I thought you should know. It is interesting, at the very least."

Loor's heart had leapt when she heard the news. "Wait, a boy?" she asked. She dropped to her knees in front of Bokka, stopping him from leaving. "What did he look like? Did you catch his name? Where is he?"

Bokka started, confused. "Er, I did not catch his name. He is never around enough for us normal Tiggen guards to get to know. The elite keep him well hidden, and only them and their personal guard seem to know who he is." He thought, rubbing his chin. "He has brown hair, and is roughly my height. He appeared out of nowhere about a week ago, and the elite seem very fond of him. Gossip flows like sand, and I hear he is spending a lot of time with their advisor, though the reason is unknown to most."

Loor's mind was racing. So the Rokador  _did_ have Bobby! "Who is this advisor you speak of?"

Bokka shrugged. "I have not seen him, nor heard his name. All I know is he is not from around here, and has helped guide many of the elite's decisions. I know not even how long he has been around. I am sorry."

"It is fine," Loor said. She didn't need to know any more. It was certain- their 'advisor' was Saint Dane, and Bobby was currently in his possession. Things were looking as she had feared.

"Thank you for your information," Loor said as she leaned forward to embrace Bokka once more. "It is sure to be very helpful."

"Good luck." Bokka still seemed a bit confused by his friend's sudden interest in a stranger, but did not question it. He dug his hand under the sand again and flashed her a weak smile. "You will most definitely need it, whatever you decide to do."

He flipped the trapdoor open and slid under the sand, disappearing in a flash of white robes. Loor watched as the sand filled in the hole where he had been, covering up any trace of their meeting. Her gaze trailed to the withered plants, dead for so long she wondered why they hadn't turned to dust yet.

Loor lifted her head to the sky, taking a deep breath of cooling desert wind. The painted sky was fading, giving way for the darkness of night. Stars were already peeking out from their resting places, twinkling faintly, but with growing strength.

Her head dropped, eyes falling to rest on her city. Colorful lights were already beginning to shine. The celebration hadn't even begun yet, and people were ready to relax and have fun. Loor's heart ached for them. They had no idea what was going on right under their noses.

She sighed, and began heading back. She needed to gather a group of Ghee warriors she could trust, warriors who wouldn't tell everyone of their plans and start an all-out war. With the information Bokka had given her, she could manage this with only a few warriors. Bobby would be out of there in days, and whatever planning the Rokador elite were doing would be put to an end.

Tomorrow was another day, and Loor was eager to start it.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing/posting style requires I finish the next chapter before posting one, and Jesus the chapter after this was hard to write. Sorry folks.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to alphaonefourzero, my biggest fan and supporter.
> 
> Send in an actual review for once, slacker.
> 
> (jk I love you)
> 
> EDIT 7-28-17 changed things for clarity and added some length to it, not much else. also shoutout to jaymprofio for giving me an amazing mental image earlier that has nothing to do with this story but is amazing all the same. you know what you did, jay

Warm sun on his back and a song in his heart. Bobby could get used to this whole flight thing.

He swooped down to Dane's level and accidentally startled him out of his flight pattern. The man must have been lost in thought, if he was that oblivious to his surroundings. He was floating along lazily, riding the thermals, a dark shadow on this otherwise sunny day. You couldn't tell from looking at him, but something was bothering him. The perks of having a telepathic bond with the man.

_Hey birdbrain, whatcha thinking?_

Separating what he wanted his mentor to hear and what he wanted to keep secret was quite the experience. It was like imagining a set of doors in his mind- keep some closed, some open, and don't stop concentrating or something will slip through that you would rather have stayed private.

Like how he seemed to be falling for Dane.

It had been two weeks now, since Bobby woke up. He didn't know when exactly the feelings had formed. He suspected they were from before he lost his memory, though he couldn't be sure. Dane wasn't helping any, always being vague when it came to their relationship pre-amnesia. Whatever the case, Bobby didn't worry too much about that. The feelings were there now and that's all that mattered.

A door in Dane's mind closed where Bobby had been prodding. He retreated, caught red-handed. Bobby had a bad habit of being nosy.

 _Lighten up, old man,_  he thought.  _Have some fun! The elite finally left you alone for a bit,_ and  _our lessons for the day are done!_

Dane hummed.  _It is no concern of yours what I'm thinking. I am fine._

 _If you say so._  Bobby snuck up behind the large raven, using his lack of attention to cause a little mischief. He got into position above Dane and suddenly dropped down, throwing his entire weight into the larger bird. He pushed off Dane's back and launched into the air, using the force from the impact to send the other stumbling down.

Dane squawked in surprise. A bolt of irritation shot across their mental bond, and he flapped after the maniacally tweeting robin.

Dane's large wings made catching up easy. Bobby waited until the demon was right behind him, then tucked his wings in and dove down. He fell like a stone, shooting past Dane towards the ground. He felt Dane's worry for him as he stopped short, ready to turn and follow his student, catch him if need be.

Before he hit the ground, Bobby spread his wings and swooped back up. He zipped past Dane on his upwards arc, slapping him with his wing. That struck the demon into action. He screeched once before changing direction and following Bobby on a mad chase across the desert.

They flew through the air, a pair of dancers twirling about under the hot sun. Dipping, soaring, wheeling in the wind, their flight took them higher and higher as they spun around each other. Loops and twirls, fancy flashing wingwork. One would catch up, almost touching, the other would dart out of the way last minute, and the dance would begin again. Wingtips brushed as they got closer, before taking off with a snap of wings.

Their dance took them high up, higher up than they would normally fly. They climbed through the sky, corkscrewing around one another, as the desert below faded to naught but a brown haze, and still they climbed higher. Neither was thinking, exhilaration and adrenaline and pure, unadulterated joy the only thing present between their shared link. Demon and boy, joined in one as they ascended through the air on updrafts and beating wings.

The air grew thin, too thin to breathe in. Bobby slowed, wings aching and heart pounding and head lighter than a feather, but happier than he had been for weeks. Dane followed shortly after, struggling to catch his breath. His mind was a mess of emotions, none intelligible enough for words. He looked at Bobby and a shot of something-adoration?-was all he felt before Bobby interlocked their talons and dropped.

Panic.  _What are you doing?!_  Dane screeched.

Bobby didn't respond with words, too caught up in emotions to speak. He sent a feeling of  _trust, trust me, trust us, safe_  and Dane relaxed, letting Bobby drag him down towards the earth.

They spiralled down, down until they could see the sand again, down until the threat of hitting ground became real, down until Bobby's mind came back to him and he angled his wings to catch the wind again. He released his mentor's talons and righted himself.

They glided along on the warm air currents, absolutely spent. The comforting silence between them was only broken by Bobby giggling.

 _So this is what it's like to be free?_  he asked.

 _Indeed_. Dane's thoughts seemed distant. It appeared his earlier troubles were coming back, now that the rush of earlier was gone. Bobby brushed their wingtips together to get his attention.

Dane looked over and his bright blue eyes, usually so cold and detached, were filled with a warmth that sent happy shivers down Bobby's spine.

_I'm in love._

_SLAM!_

Pain erupted all over his body. His thoughts went fuzzy, and he vaguely realized he was falling, the ground spinning up to meet him. He landed with a sickening  _crack_  that sent a jolt of blinding pain through his left wing. The world spun above him, the burning sun leaving spots in his vision as it went dark.

The last thing Bobby saw was the silhouette of a person leaning over him.

* * *

 

Dane was panicking.

The day had been going so well. Pendragon had finally shut up for once, and they were having a nice flight over the desert to de-stress. He was actually having  _fun_ , for the first time in quite awhile.

Granted, his mind was in turmoil the majority of their flight. He was having thoughts about his arch-nemesis, thoughts he really shouldn't be having. He found himself drawn to looking at the boy when he wasn't paying attention, and his first thoughts had stopped being hateful or manipulative. It was worrisome.

What was more worrisome was how his subconscious seemed to know what was going on before he did. He was subtly changing how he looked to seem more friendly, more approachable. He looked in the mirror that morning to realize his hair was darker than it had been, and he had shortened by a few inches. He changed back quickly when he realized what had happened, but that didn't erase the fact that it had happened.

All of this, all of it made him mad. He was  _Saint Dane_ , he shouldn't be developing feelings for this, this  _boy!_

This boy who apparently decided to introduce his face to the side of a building.

Dane had been lucky when they collided. He was flying a bit higher than Pendragon when it happened, and only clipped his wing on the edge. Pendragon hit full force. The sound he made wasn't good, and as Dane scrambled for the ledge he hoped he wouldn't see nothing but a pile of feathers when he looked over. What he saw was even worse.

Kneeling over the unconscious robin was a familiar looking girl. She reached out to nudge the bird, but snatched her hand back when it began to transform. Dane bit back a curse as Pendragon shifted back before passing out, revealing himself. The girl looked around, wondering if anyone else saw what happened, and Dane saw her face.

It was Loor.

This was bad. This was very bad. If he woke while in her possession, no telling what would happen. There was the chance he would regain his memories, and all the demon had done would be for nothing. He couldn't let her do that, not this far into things.

As Loor scooped Bobby up bridal-style and carried him off, she didn't notice the dark shadow that took off and followed after her.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I had two essays and three projects in FIVE DIFFERENT CLASSES I love you all and don't hate me.
> 
> And now, the chapter we've all been waiting for...
> 
> EDIT 7-29-17 ive gotten better at kissing scenes so hopefully thats not as hellishly awkward anymore

Waking up after being knocked out is not a pleasant feeling. Unlike waking up naturally, which was usually a slow, gentle process, this was more like being dragged through a briar patch while rocks were dumped on you from above, all while a lovely chorus of death metal screamers were serenading you awake.

For the second time this month, Bobby woke up groaning. His head pounded, making his eyes water in the bright light. He rubbed his sore temple and tried to remember where he was.

The last thing he remembered was flying, feeling happier than he could ever remember, when suddenly pain. There was a falling sensation, a human-shaped silhouette, and nothing. Blackness.

He rubbed the uncomfortable sleep out of his eyes and gasped when he saw his hands. They were human again. If he remembered flying before passing out, then he was definitely a bird. He hoped he'd at least changed back before the girl saw him. Looking around, Bobby tried to assess his situation.

He was in a fairly barren room made of sandy brown stone, like most buildings on this territory. There was little decoration, but what was there was colorful. A plain table was set against the wall, a couple wicker chairs pushed under it. A wooden door blocked his only exit, a colorful blanket covering the window next to it. There was another open doorway on the wall near him, but he couldn't see into it from his current position. He guessed it leaded deeper into the house.

Bobby was lying on a cot, pushed up against the wall. Another colorful blanket was draped across him. It pooled in his lap when he sat up. He felt the fibers, rough but well spun.

Footsteps alerted him that someone was coming. His eyes snapped to the doorway, and he got his first good look at the girl who captured him.

She was tall and beautiful, and extremely familiar. Long black hair done in braids down her back swung behind her with every step. She wore black leather armor that barely covered her and showed off a lot of muscle. Her hands were covered in little smudges of flour, and she carried a loaf of hard bread she must have just made. When she met Bobby's eyes, her own lit up in a way that confirmed that she knew him.

A smile graced her lips as she rushed to his side, depositing the bread on the table as she did. Bobby flinched back as she dropped to her knees next to the couch and started firing questions at him

"Are you alright? Where were you? You were supposed to find me when you got to Zadaa! Everyone was worried when you disappeared and stopped answering the messages we sent through the rings."

Bobby's brow creased as he looked away from her expectant look. "Um-"

"It does not matter, though. I have finally found you!"

"Yes, but-" Bobby was getting irritated.

"And in the most curious way, too. I was walking along the street when a little bird fell from the sky. To my surprise, it was you! But you fell unconscious before I could ask how you came upon the ability to change your form!"

"You see-"

"I was worried when we found blood at the mouth of the flume. Saangi and I assumed the worst, and when we still had yet to find you, we only worried more. But you are fine, I see that now! Saangi will be relieved to hear this. She actually left to retrieve something for me, but should be back any minute now. She will welcome the fact that you are alive and well, and not-"

"If you would  _shut up_  for one second," Bobby interrupted, "then you'd know that  _I don't know who the fuck you are!"_

The girl was shocked into silence, her mouth still open. Bobby would have thought the image funny, if he weren't still yelling.

"I don't know  _who_  you are,  _where_  I am, or even who  _I_  am! If you'd let me talk instead of constantly rambling on about things that make no sense, you'd hear that I don't remember  _anything!"_

The girl's mouth worked as she tried to find her words. "I am… Loor."

Bobby scoffed. "That doesn't help if I don't have my memory. What are you to me? My friend? My enemy? Sister, neighbor, that person I spilled coffee on that one time?"

Loor hesitated, as if wanting to say something, but changed her mind. "I was your friend, yes. And a Traveler."

Ice dropped in the pit of Bobby's stomach. He stumbled to his feet and backed away, hands up to defend himself even as Loor looked on in confusion. "Y-You're a Traveler?! Saint Dane told me all about you guys, stay away from me!"

Loor's confusion turned to rage. "You have been with that demon? That is why we could not find you?" His very name incited hatred in her eyes. "I cannot believe it, I was right! He must have taken you from the mouth of the flume and wiped your mind. That is the only explanation." She began pacing, ranting to herself. She wasn't paying attention, her anger at the demon and furious planning on how to 'fix' this distracting her from what Bobby was doing.

He scoped the place for an exit, taking in and accounting for everything in the room. The wooden door looked to be the best option, the bright light coming from under it signifying it being to the outside. The covered window was a last resort, as he didn't know how high up he was or how big the window was. He needed to make a move, and make it fast.

Loor paced along the length of the cot, still thinking and ranting and not paying attention. She got to the far side and Bobby lept.

He threw himself towards the door and pulled at the handle. It was locked. In a split second he'd changed direction and yanked the blanket covering the window aside, diving out without looking. He closed his eyes and hoped he wasn't too high up.

An instant later his shoulder impacted with the ground. He rolled with it, springing back to his feet as Loor shouted behind him. The bright sun blinded him, taking precious seconds off his escape. He turned blindly down a street and sprinted, squinting to make sure he didn't run into anyone as his eyes adjusted.

The mental map of Xhaxhu he'd been building up laid out in his mind, but he couldn't figure out where he was. While he was out cold Loor had taken him to an unfamiliar part of the city, and all the memorizing and exploring he'd done were coming up useless. He cursed under his breath as he turned a corner and came upon a crowded market square.

People stared. Bobby realized with a start that with his pale skin and white robes, he stuck out like a sore thumb. Glares were thrown his way as he tried to sneak through the crowd, head bowed as he looked around for something or someone he knew. If he could just find one familiar building, he would know how to get home.

His shoulder bumped someone. He started to mutter an apology, when a large, calloused hand clamped into his robes and spun him around.

"What do we have here?" a gravelly voice said. Bobby was lifted off his feet by the neck of his robes and brought to eye level, a couple feet higher than his own. The Ghee warrior who captured him stared down her crooked nose at him, the glint of malice in her eye. Her face was brutish, and Bobby paled as he saw the gold bands around her bicep. This was the captain of the Ghee, and she looked pissed.

She stuck her nose in his face and laughed. "A wee little Rokador, lost on the surface!" The people around them slowed, stopping to watch and jeer. Bobby was terrified of what this woman could do to him.  _Would_  do to him, if the way her fist tensed in his robes.

"Why don't I shove you back in your hole the hard way?" Bobby tried to curl in on himself as she raised her fist. He closed his eyes and braced for the pain. There was no way he was making it out of this alive.

"Hey!"

The taunting shouts died off at the sound of the newcomer's voice. A hand on Bobby's shoulder pushed him back down until his toes scraped the dirt. Bobby tried to turn to see who the new guy was, but the captain's grip tightened.

"And who are you?" she sneered.

"Trainee, still new," Bobby's savior said. The hand on his shoulder tugged. "And I think you found my prisoner."

The hope that was blooming in Bobby's chest deflated. Prisoner. Great. Prisoner for what?

The captain seemed to think similarly. "This little runt is your prisoner?"

"Yes. I was taking him in for questioning when the little rascal slipped his bonds." A rope slid around Bobby's wrists, tying them in front of him. The Ghee captain finally let him go, though it seemed reluctantly. "Thank you for catching him. I might want to take him back now, before he runs off again."

The new man tugged on the rope, causing Bobby to stumble and follow. He looked up to see who his new captor was, but the dark face was unfamiliar. Bobby almost cursed again; out of the frying pan and into the fire. He really hoped this was just a mix up and that he would be let go as soon as the man realized his mistake.

As they walked further away, bobby finally got up the courage to whisper "E-Er, excuse me, but who are you?"

The man shushed him and walked a little quicker. "I'll tell you in a minute," he said under his breath, "but for now, you just need to trust me until we're away from them."

Now Bobby was even more confused, but he kept his silence. Who was this Ghee, and why was he helping a Rokador escape?

Suddenly the man ducked into an alley and dragged Bobby along with him. It was darker and cooler here, out from under the hot rays of the sun. They leaned against the wall of the stone building for a second, breath held, listening for sounds of pursuit. Nothing. They must have had better things to do than chase down a suspicious 'Ghee' and 'prisoner'.

The warrior turned to Bobby and smiled. "About time I got you back," he said, grinning, and suddenly his form turned to liquid. Before Bobby's eyes, he grew taller, his shaven hair grew longer, his dark skin lightened to pale white, and his black eyes shone blue. In an instant, he was faced with none other than a relieved and smiling Saint Dane.

At this point, Bobby should have been ready to expect anything, but his shock must have been evident, because Dane laughed.

"Wait wait wait," Bobby said, confused. "Weren't you taller? And older?" Compared to his usual colossal seven feet, Dane now hovered around the six foot four line; which, while still pretty tall, was not ridiculous. And his hair was now black, a dark, shiny black.

"Yes, yes, I've been trying out new things," Dane said, waving off the query. He started inspecting Bobby for injuries, raising up his arms and rubbing at his shoulders. "Towering over people lost its appeal to me, figured I would 'shake things up a bit', as you often put it. Now, are you alright? Did that Loor girl do anything to you?"

"Um-" Bobby stalled under the sudden onslaught of attention. "We talked a little, she spouted nonsense, mentioned she was a Travelers. I beat feet out of there, got lost, got caught by macho mama, then you came along. That about sums my day up, how have you been?"

Dane sighed with relief. "Better, now that I know you are fine. I was worried you had suffered brain damage, with how hard you hit that wall. Then, I thought you were done for when you transformed in front of that girl." He cleared his throat, looking away. "I was waiting outside her window, you know. Listening. Ready to jump in if she tried anything."

Bobby felt something swelling up inside, making him grin stupidly as his mentor and dear friend rambled about his health. Dane usually had such a way with words. If he was rambling the way he was right now, then that meant he was truly flustered, and really did care. The fact that he had been waiting outside, ready to help if a crisis arose, really meant something to Bobby. All his affection for the man was bubbling up, and something in Bobby made the snap decision to take  _huge_  risk.

"You see, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something-" Dane was cut off before he could finish his sentence. After all, it is kind of hard to talk when someone is kissing you.

It was unlike anything Bobby had ever dreamed of, and he admitted, he had thought of this quite often recently. For one, Dane's lips were  _cold._  Like,  _ice_  cold. His chilly body temperature should have been the thing to tip him off on that, but Bobby was sorely unprepared for just how cold the man's lips were. Now that he was feeling them, with his own no less, it was a completely different ballgame.

Then Bobby realized what he was doing. His adrenaline spiked. Dane wasn't reacting.  _Dane wasn't reacting._

He pulled away quickly and looked into the demon's eyes. They were staring at him, but not really. They were staring  _through_  him. That was a bad sign. Bobby stumbled a step backwards.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered out, looking at the ground but unable to do so for long. He looked back at Dane, then away again, not knowing where to look. "I just, I-I wasn't thinking, a-and I'm sorry and you can yell at me or g-go and I d-didn't mean to oh god I'm sorry-"

His excuses were halted as a finger laid itself on his lips. His eyes shot up to meet Dane's. Bobby's breath caught at the look in them- happiness, overflowing and joyful, and something else that looked suspiciously like love, but Bobby didn't let himself think that was it.

"..." Dane looked frustrated at his lack of ability to speak coherent words, but gulped and tried all the same. "Don't," he hesitated, licking his lips. "Don't be sorry." Then he leaned in.

Bobby's world exploded in stars as their lips connected again. His eyes slid closed as he pushed forward, deepening the kiss. He'd dreaded rejection, especially after the blank look Dane had given him directly after the first kiss. But this, oh, this was everything he'd dreamed of and more. His heart raced as arms slipped around his waist.

Bobby tried to put his arms around Dane's neck, but was stopped by the rope still tied frustratingly around his wrists. He grunted, whining as it he pulled at it, until Dane put a hand on the ropes and they disappeared. Bobby smiled and wrapped his arms around Dane's neck, pulling him in for an even deeper kiss.

Teeth danced on his lower lip and Bobby sighed, tangling his fingers in Dane's long hair and pulling slightly. Warmth spread through his body as he felt Dane tugging tenderly on his bottom lip. One hand moved to cup Dane's face, fingers pressing gently on his sharp jaw.

Bobby didn't fully know what he was doing, but his instincts told him to open his mouth, so that's what he did. And boy, the results were instantaneous.

Dane  _growled._

Gears switched suddenly, and they were thrown into overdrive. What had started off slow and sweet turned heated, fast. Bobby whimpered as he felt long fingers dig into his back as a hot, wet tongue pressed itself into his mouth. The push and pull of their mouths hazed his mind over, the back and forth of it dulling his senses and at once still making them sharper, making every movement and feeling ten times more sensitive until he was gasping, his back pressing against the wall and Dane pressing against him.

Bobby was getting dizzy, so he pulled back to take a breath, using the demon's hair as a handhold. Dane groaned at the sensation, then decided that they had been apart too long and nosed into Bobby's neck. He captured a bit of skin and nibbled on it, smoothing it over with his tongue before a mark could be made. The sensation sent sparks up his spine, and Bobby moaned, throwing all caution to the wind.

He used his grip on Dane's shoulders to push himself up, locking his ankles around the man's waist and pressing their chests together. The new angle brought on all sorts of friction that made Bobby moan again, letting out a full-body shudder as Dane shifted against him. He pulled Dane's lips to his own, tearing into his mouth and using some of the methods he'd been demonstrating earlier, forcing his tongue down the demon's throat until neither could barely breathe from the force of it all. Electricity danced through Bobby's system, alighting every nerve, setting everything aflame until there was nothing between them but this unbearable  _heat-_

"Hey!"

The shout from the entrance to the alley startled them, making them tear away from each other in a hurry. Bobby dropped his legs, landing on shaky feet, and Dane pulled away slightly until there was some space between them.

A Batu man stood in the entrance, angry, slightly disturbed, but mostly irritated. He waved his hand at them, trying to shoo them away. "If you want to continue your, your  _thing_ , you'd best do it somewhere else. Go, before I have to chase you out!"

Bobby's face was blazing, but he extricated himself from between the wall and Dane and set off down the alley, dragging the demon behind him. He laughed as they turned a corner, giddy and bubbling, and leapt into the air, changing form mid-leap. His (Friend? Mentor? Lover?) followed, and the two sailed away as an odd pair of birds.

* * *

Outwardly, Dane was following along after the younger man, smirking as much as a bird could, and seeming faintly amused.

Inside, he was panicking.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like everyone to say hello to my shiny new beta, alphaonefourzero! Without whom this chapter would be one big train wreck. As soon as this story is all finished up we're gonna go back and edit the previous chapters together, to make this thing a helluva lot better.
> 
> I hope you guys liked the surprise in the last chapter, because the fun has only just begun!
> 
> Onwards!
> 
> EDIT 7-30-17 again changed things for clarity, prettied it up. the usual

Dane set his book down and glanced at the door separating his and Bobby's rooms for the twenty-seventh time. The boy had gone to take a nap about an hour ago, claiming he wanted to be rested and ready for the Festival of Azhra in a few hours. Dane was curious as to why he wanted to go to the surface festival, considering what all had happened to him up there. But he had claimed it seemed colorful and happy, and not  _all_ the people on the surface could be that bad. So after some arguing and agreeing to go up there in disguise, Dane had relented. 

So here he was, passing his time reading, and trying not to think about what this new relationship meant for his plans. 

If, a few weeks ago, you were to tell Dane that not a few minutes ago he'd have shared a good-night kiss with his arch-nemesis Bobby Pendragon, he would have laughed in your face. And probably obliterated you on the spot. The very idea of it was ridiculous, and yet it had happened. And he was happy about it. 

Happiness. Now there's a foreign emotion, one he hadn't felt in quite a while. Cruel joy, yes. Amusement, definitely. Pure unadulterated happiness? Not in years, too many to count, had he felt it. During their flight the other day was as close as he had come to it in what seemed forever, but the incident with Loor had all but obliterated it. 

Now? He was brimming with the feeling. It felt strange. It felt good. It felt  _wonderful._

But what did this mean for his quest? Years of meticulous planning, carefully integrating himself into the societies of each territory he came to, gaining their trust slowly but surely, all to be blown away by one little change in relationship. Dane didn't think he could life a finger to hurt Bobby, which wasn't good, as he was supposed to be his rival. 

Granted, he'd be perfectly happy if he never saw any of the other Travelers again. They could go rot in a quig den for all he cared. But Bobby, oh, Bobby. Never again would he harm the boy. Never again would he betray the fragile trust Bobby placed in him the moment their lips met. Never again would he repeat what he did to... 

No. Don't think about it. 

_Don't-_

Unbidden, images flashed through Dane's mind: the look of betrayal on his past lover's face, his pain-stricken brown eyes asking  _why, why would you do such a thing?_ How Dane had to mask how much it hurt, fighting against him when everything he stood for was the exact opposite of his own. The way he could scarce say the man's name without wanting to break down again, even years after the demon left and left him, beginning his quest for domination. What he wanted for Halla had to be good, it  _had_ to, he knew it in his heart and soul except- he didn't. He questioned even that, now, because of Bobby. 

He questioned everything, because of Bobby. 

_BAM BAM BAM_

Dane jumped at the sudden, hurried banging at his door. He stood and stalked over to it, throwing it open, ready to yell at whoever was ruining his quality thinking time. 

A terrified messenger boy cowered up at him, and Dane calmed slightly. The elite probably wanted him again, for one of their inane questions or some other bullshit.  _It better not be those two bickering lovers again or I'll-_

"Th-There's been an invasion of Kidik, Lord Saint Dane sir," the messenger stammered out. "A group of Ghee warriors has somehow found the city, a-and all the elite and related are being regrouped in the center of the city to keep them safe. I was t-told to, to come get y-you." The poor boy looked like he was about to faint, so Dane laid off on the 'radiating fury'. 

"Just-" he sighed. "Just tell them I'll be there in a minute." He closed the door in the messenger's face, then heard footsteps scurrying away from his door, disappearing in seconds. 

Dane breathed a moment, then opened the door again and headed into the adjacent room to retrieve Bobby. He would take him to the room with the elite, keep him safe, and head out to join the battle. Better to keep an eye on things close to the front lines, after all. And hey, maybe his presence will scare some of the weaker-willed warriors away. 

"Bobby." He gently shook the boy's shoulder. Bobby grunted and mumbled something unintelligible. "Bobby, wake up. We have to leave." 

"Nnngh, five more minutes mom..." 

Dane grinned slightly. "Try again." 

A tired, demented giggle escaped Bobby, but he slowly slowly sat up. "What's going on?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes. 

"There's been a problem." 

* * *

 

Bobby was much more awake as they rushed through the corridors towards Mission Control (the place he had taken to calling the room with all the fancy levers and shit). Dane had filled him in on what the messenger said, and where he would be staying. Bobby had complained, wanting to join in the fight, but Dane had been very clear that Bobby was not to leave to room when they got there. 

As they were walking, Bobby got the cheesy idea to intertwine their fingers. In a different state of mind, he probably wouldn't have done it, but with how tired and punch-drunk he'd been lately, the idea came and he followed it immediately. He felt Dane jerk in surprise and start to pull away, but Bobby tightened his hand and didn't let him go, looking away instead, cheeks aflame. The demon chuckled beside him, but didn't pull away. 

"That's cliché even for you, Bobby," he said. Despite this, they continued along hand in hand. 

They arrived at the control station to a flurry of activity. People were running around flipping levers, turning switches, and generally making chaos. It seemed they were prepping to flood the city ahead of time, if the need arose. 

Towards the back of the room were a bunch of foldable chairs hastily set up for the elite to sit. Several of them were asleep, some were talking, and the two children were playing with a stuffed zhou best doll. They looked up when the two arrived, and Bobby felt his face heat up as he remembered their still-interlocked hands. But Dane squeezed his hand and he calmed down a bit. They were in this together. 

They walked over to the general of the Tiggen guards, who looked up as they approached. She sent off the troop leader she'd been shouting orders at and stood at attention. 

"How many are there?" Dane asked, straight to the point as always. 

"Only a dozen or so warriors made it through, but because of their skill and the element of surprise they had on their side, they were able to overcome the guards at the front," she said. "We are holding them off for now, but there is one with them that makes the odds uneven." 

"Who is it?" Dane asked. 

The woman hesitated, as if afraid to tell them. "It is the warrior woman, Loor." 

Bobby stiffened. _The Traveler girl._ She must have found out where he was, and gathered a group to steal him away from Dane. 

Speaking of, the man glanced down at him with he felt Bobby twitch, and saw the expression on his face. He gestured for the general to wait a moment and pulled Bobby off to the side. 

Before he could even speak, Dane beat him to the punch. "No." 

"Wait what?" Bobby complained. "But-" 

"Let me rephrase that: _no,_ you cannot go and fight." 

Bobby groaned. "But I _need_ to. Loor is after me, after all." 

"Bobby, your powers are new, and frankly, your fighting style is lacking," the demon said firmly. "But most importantly, I don't want you to get hurt. You're not going out there." 

He had a point, but Bobby didn't have to be satisfied with that. He huffed. "Fine. You win," he said, pouting. 

"Thank you." Dane smiled at him fondly, reaching out to brush a strand of hair behind his ear. They smiled at each other stupidly until reality came crashing back. 

"Sir, they're getting closer to the main city," the general said, stepping in. "Sorry to intrude on this touching moment, but our troops need orders." 

"I'll be just a moment. Gather the soldiers and wait for my command. I'm coming with." Dane turned back to Bobby as she hurried off, and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Now go sit with the elite. This shouldn't take long." He walked off to join the readying troops, waving as he went. 

"Hurry, old man!" Bobby called after him before wandering over to where the elite council was sitting, his lips still tingling. 

He plopped down on the floor beside one of the chairs and sighed. Something felt off about this whole scene. He felt like he knew more about Loor than Dane was letting on, she felt so familiar. He needed to at least find out a way to watch the battle, if not actively participate in it. Participating in it would be a fun bonus, but still. 

He started as a gnarled hand landed on his shoulder. One of the older members of the elite- Bessu, he thought- was smiling at him. He patted Bobby on the shoulder in a grandfatherly way and spoke in a rough voice. 

"He likes you a lot, you know," he rasped. "Lord Dane wouldn't take that kind of sass from just anyone." 

Bobby smiled and looked down bashfully. "Yeah, I know." 

"That man is a tough nut to crack, but underneath that icy exterior, I feel he'd do anything for you," Bessu said. He took his hand back and settled himself more comfortably in his uncomfortable chair. "Even forgive you." 

Bobby looked up. _Is he saying what I think he's saying...?_

The old man smiled slyly at him and tilted his head towards the door. "If he's out on the battlefield with you, he'll do anything to keep you safe." 

Bobby grinned. He stood up slowly, careful to not alert the other elite members or guards to what he was about to do. But no one was paying attention; the elite were either talking or sleeping, and the guards were more busy manning the water control stations to pay attention to one kid. No one would notice he had gone. 

"Thanks," he whispered to Bessu. 

The elderly elite member shooed him off. "There's a supply closet where they store unused weapons a two doors down the hallway. I won't tell." 

Bobby slipped out the door with a wave and headed towards the surface, stopping by the aforementioned supply closet on the way and snagging one of the short metal clubs he'd been practicing with. He tested its weight and wrapped his fingers firmly around it. 

Go time. 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, baby! And feeling better than ever, too. The long wait is over, and I have my inspiration back. The biggest thanks in the world to my wonderful beta, alphaonefourzero, whom without I'd still be stuck in a proverbial ditch. She stuck with me through my writing tantrums and gave me courage when I had none. So glad you stuck with me through this particularly tough spot. I owe ya one, Alpha!
> 
> Now for a quick note. I've been reading the Pendragon series with my younger sister, and recently we finished Zadaa. This led me to the realization that I have how everything works on that territory pretty much screwed up. I have the location of both Kidik City and Island completely off, I gave the Batu way more knowledge of Kidik than they actually have, and the sequence of worldly events are out of order. At this point in the story, I don't know how to fix it. With help from my lovely beta, we came up with a partial solution. I'm gonna leave it be. If it bothers you, consider it a canon divergence or something. When Alpha and I go through after I'm done and edit the whole story, we may make some changes and tweak it a bit, but overall, this is how the story goes. Ignore everything wrong with the world. It'll be fine. No one will hurt you. Shh...
> 
> I'm tired.
> 
> On with the story!
> 
> EDIT 8-3-17 sorry for dropping this for a couple days, it was my birthday then things got busy but im back! heres the next updated chapter, updated for more clarity as per usual

Thrust. 

Parry. 

Block. 

Repeat. 

The steady rhythm of battle was comforting. Now that reinforcements had arrived, the battle was gaining in their favor. Dane remained at the edges of the fray, watching his troops’ progress as they steadily drove the invading Ghee forces back. He smiled; by the time they were done, he would have just enough time to retrieve Bobby and head to the surface for the Festival. He debated cancelling those plans, due to the unforeseen invasion, but didn’t wish to crush the boy’s dreams like that. They would just have to b extra careful. 

He swept a loose strand of hair behind his ear and froze as his eyes alighted on the very boy he’d been thinking about, fighting near the gates. Cold dread trickled through his system as he saw a warrior take a swipe at Bobby’s head. He almost screamed for Bobby to watch out, by saw him duck before the stave made contact and quickly knocked the warrior’s legs out from under him. 

Dane fought his way through the crowd towards his lover. “What the hell are you doing here?” he shouted when he got there. “I told you to stay in the control room!” 

Bobby smirked and whacked a Ghee warrior upside the head, spinning the rod in his hand. “Just couldn’t stay away from you, babe.” 

Dane let out an unseemly snort. “You are lucky I like you, otherwise I would send you back immediately.” 

“Love you too, asshole.” Bobby stopped, face dropping as he realized what he’d said. He glanced uncertainly at Dane. 

Dane’s heart had stuttered at the working. He gave Bobby a soft smile, who stopped looking worried and sighed in relief. They turned back to the battle at hand. 

Dane put a little more effort into fighting now that he had someone behind him to protect. They ducked and weaved around one another, keeping the Ghee at bay with their twirling batons. It was easy, fighting alongside Bobby, and something in Dane crowed in victory for having reached this point with the boy, though through unconventional means. 

He realized Bobby didn’t really need Dane to protect him out here. He handled himself in the fight pretty well, considering they’d only been training for a couple weeks. He had built up some muscle on his pale arms, and held himself with more authority, more confidence. It was attractive on him. 

Dane relaxed. They had this. 

Until they got separated. 

Three Ghee fighters pushed their way between them, and by the time Dane had fought them off and looked back, Bobby was gone. Dane panicked, looking around until he spotted him, and stopped cold. 

Bobby was locked in a battle with the warrior girl, Loor. 

His mouth was twisted in a snarl, as Loor’s flapped incessantly. They seemed to be arguing, though about what, Dane couldn’t hear over the battlefield. He could take a wild guess, though. She was trying to convince the ex-Traveler of his true past, of Dane’s lies. And bobby was starting to look doubtful. 

Dane saw the moment he slipped up. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as his foot slid on some loose dirt, slipping out from under him and throwing him ever so slightly off-balance. His stance shifted, and his arms did as well to keep his balance. That split second of distraction was all Loor needed to swing, and she did so automatically, without a second thought. 

Her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen, but there was nothing she could do. 

Her pole collided with the side of Bobby's head with a sickening  _ crack,  _ and Dane's heart stopped as he fell. 

He was at Bobby's side before he even hit the ground, a wave of raw energy parting the sea of fighters before him. Dane fell to his knees, scraping them on the sharp rocky ground, cradling his unconscious lover's head in his arms. He checked Bobby over frantically, raising his eyelids and pressing a finger to his neck, checking his pulse and breathing a slight sigh of relief when he found it strong and steady. 

Still, a blow that hard wouldn't be without damage. With Loor's strength, she had the potential to do something drastic. Another bout of amnesia, or worse, brain damage. A concussion, at the very least. The endless possibilities filled Dane's head with terrible images, each more horrifying than the last. 

He gathered the boy in his arms and stood, intent on taking him away to their chambers to heal him and hope everything would be alright. The battlefield was too dangerous a place to do something so delicate, and people would start to get suspicious, especially Loor. 

Speaking of, the girl in question shouted to gain his attention. 

"What are you doing, you demon!" she demanded. She looked furious, out of breath, her tightly-braided hair coming loose in frizzy strands. 

"Taking him away from danger so he doesn't get anymore hurt, thanks to you!" Dane spat. He took pride in the look of shame that crossed her features, but it was gone too quickly, replaced again with rage. 

"You wish to take him and wipe his mind again!" She stalked towards him as he turned again to leave. "Do not twist him mind to your evil ways!" 

Dane gritted his teeth. She was getting irritating, and he really needed to check over Bobby properly before any lasting damage set in. 

He felt the warrior girl shift behind him, but before she could strike, he whipped his hand out impossibly fast and grabbed her stave midair. He slowly turned to meet her eye, and giving an incandescent ice-eyed glare, snapped the stave in half. Loor stood, frozen in shock. Dane attempted to use that moment of distraction to escape, but movement from his other arm caught his attention. 

Bobby groaned and blinked awake. His brown eyes were unfocused, but as he looked up at the man who was holding him, they regained their sharpness. The battle around them seemed to disappear. Dane held his breath. 

"S-Saint Dane...?" Bobby croaked. So he remembered something. Dane brightened slightly, and opened his mouth to say something. What, he didn't know, but he would figure that out when the words came. He didn't get a chance. 

"Saint Dane?" Bobby repeated, firmer. There was a glimmer of something familiar in his eyes, something that dropped Dane's heart into his stomach and made ice crawl down his spine. 

Fear. 

"Put me down!" Bobby shouted, terror lacing his words. His eyes were wild with fear at being so close to his arch-nemesis, and it broke Dane's heart. He set the boy on his feet and Bobby scrambled away, breathing heavily. "What's going on?!"

Loor jumped in. "The demon wiped your mind! He was using you as a pawn!" She looked smug, having finally said her part and it gotten through, but Dane was too preoccupied with the horrible dawning realization that Bobby probably hated him right now. 

Why had he been so  _ stupid?  _ He knew the chances of Bobby regaining his memory were high, yet he hadn't done anything. He hadn't told him the truth, how this had all started as a plan for world domination but ended with him gaining feelings and regretting every evil decision he's ever made. He hadn't had the chance to tell him how he really felt. 

And now it was too late. 

Dane took a half-step towards Bobby, but the boy backed up just as much. Loor took that as a sign to go to him, but when she took a step forward, he backed up again. Bobby slowly walked backwards, keeping a wary eye on the both of them, equally distrustful of them both. He shivered and glanced around, not meeting either gaze. 

“I-I’m confused,” he said, voice weak and stuttering. They snapped their eyes to him and he flinched. 

“I remember you now, Dane. I remember what you’ve done. I remember… I remember I hated you.” Dane looked away as Bobby continued. “But I have feelings for you now and I-” he clutched his head, groaning, “-and I don’t know how to feel about this. I’m the lead Traveler, but you said they were bad, but I remember now. And I remember Loor.” 

The girl in question stepped forward proudly, but hesitated at the look in Bobby’s eyes. “I remember you, and how much you hated me at first for not being like you, for being weak. And I remember growing feelings for you anyways? I don’t know why, I don’t know-” 

Bobby groaned again, eyes rolling back into his head as he staggered. He remained upright, somehow, and looked back at Dane, fear in his eyes. “What did you do to me?” he asked in a small voice. 

“I…” Dane stumbled over his words, suddenly at a loss now that he had a chance to explain himself. This was it. This was the moment that would change everything. If only he could  _ find his damn words! _

“I made a mistake.” 

“Ha! He admits it!” Loor jumped in again, pointing an accusing finger in Dane’s direction. “The demon admits to using you!” 

“At least I have the courage to say I did!” Dane glared at her, venom in every word. “Unlike you  _ Travelers, _ using him and abusing him and saying it’s all in the name of  _ good _ . At least I acknowledge my faults, my fallacies. At least I gave him a break in the midst of it, a chance to be a kid! At least I didn’t push him until he broke!” 

Loor was once again shocked into silence. Dane chanced a glance at Bobby and saw he was staring openmouthed at Dane. This gave him the courage to continue. 

“At first, it was true. I thought nothing of him; he was but a pawn in my game, my lies and such. But then I got to know him. His caring nature shone through even his memory loss, and I got to know the real him, without all the fighting and hatred. I have gotten to see his side of things in this whole war, without the Travelers’ propaganda clouding his mind. And…” Dane paused, and his voice softened. “And now I am not so sure what I am doing is right, anymore.” 

“That does not excuse you!” Loor shouted, shock all but gone again. “You have killed countless people, terrorized civilizations, destroyed entire territories! You have done such horrible things, committed such atrocities, a simple ‘I am sorry’ does not excuse your actions!” She was on a roll, her voice growing louder by the word. “And how do we know we can even trust your words? You are a liar by nature, a manipulator. You twist your words to suit your own needs, heedless of others you hurt. We cannot trust you!” 

Her accusations stung, every word of it did. They were right. She was right. But Dane’s uncaring anger bade him to shout. He opened his mouth to do so. 

_ “Stop!” _

Their argument screeched to a halt at the shout from Bobby. They turned to him. He looked distraught. 

“I remember I used to agree with Loor one hundred percent, without argument. But now I’ve seen both sides. I still don’t agree with Dane, but now I don’t know if he’s lying or not. I don’t know  _ what _ to think! I have two sets of memories and feelings to sort through and it’s already starting to give me a migraine, so if everyone could just  _ shut up _ for  _ five minutes _ and let me think that would be  _ GREAT!” _

He whirled around and dashed away, leaving them in stunned silence. 

The fight raged on around them, regardless of the outburst they had just witnessed. Dane stood in the middle of it all even as Loor called her warriors to her and disappeared, throwing one last long glance at him, her eyes full of something unreadable. She ran out the gates, dragging a wounded Ghee warrior, pursued by an outcropping of the Tiggen guards. 

A huge cheer erupted from those remaining. The Tiggen guards remaining high-fived each other and started filing away, towards the capital, already planning celebrations. Soon, there were only two left. 

The captain of the guard walked up to Dane and set a hand on his shoulder. “Come join us, Lord Dane,” she said. 

He shook his head numbly. The time for rejoicing was not now, not after what he had just witnessed. 

The captain seemed to feel his agony, and squeezed his shoulder. “I do not have the authority to order you around,” she murmured, “nor do I know exactly what it is that ails you, but I know it will be alright, sir. Come around when you feel better.” 

She pat his shoulder and sauntered off, twirling her short metal baton and whistling as she went. Dane watched her go, before coming to a decision. 

He shook his head again to clear it and set off towards Bobby’s quarters, where he figured the boy would be. 

Dane was ready to do whatever it took to fix things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I end chapters again I forgot.
> 
> Oh well


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go, another chapter of this shitty fic done. Eterna grazie to my wondrous beta, alphaonefourzero, whom without this fic would still be a mess.
> 
> EDIT 8-3-17 or should it be the fourth since technically its past midnight and im still over here rewriting this thing like a god fuckin dweeb
> 
> edited for clarity, blah blah blah

Love is one goddamn crazy weird emotion. 

It makes people do stupid things- things they normally would never in their lives do, if not for their being under its influence. It comes into one’s life at the most inopportune times, slowly slipping into their everyday actions until, before they know it, it’s taken over their life. Love is a fierce motivator, a brave warrior, a foolish friend. And love is confusing. 

Bobby Pendragon never thought he would fall in love with his worst enemy. 

His memory had been coming back in bits and pieces, like fog dissipating in the sunlight. Each new memory only worried and confused him more. He truly believed that all Dane stood for was wrong, no doubt about that. But the man himself? Now that he’d spent all his time around him, had actually gotten to know the man underneath that icy exterior, he couldn’t bring himself to hate him. 

This left Bobby with some major problems. 

How could he have even fallen for such a man? Bobby had seen the horrors the demon had wrought firsthand, had experienced them many times. Dane claimed earlier that he had changed. Could Bobby believe him? Could he believe anything the man said? Did Dane mean anything he’d ever said or done, or had he been manipulating Bobby and his feelings from day one of this little amnesia trip? 

This thought brought him to a halt.  _ Had _ Dane been lying about his feelings? It would have made perfect sense, seeing as who it was coming from. Totally in character. But even so, thinking that all he’d seen in the demon’s eyes, all that raw emotion he’d expressed, was fake, pulled at Bobby’s heart ‘till it felt fit to break. He didn’t know what he’d do if it was true. 

What he  _ should _ do was go back to fighting Dane, to protecting Halla and what all his friends and he had been fighting for for years. Though, at this point, he didn’t think he could lift a finger against Dane. 

That’s what feelings did to you. 

Bobby was shaken out of his reverie by a commotion outside his door. He had caught a guard on patrol earlier and stationed him outside his door, in an effort to gain a little privacy. By the sound of things outside, the guy was doing a poor job. 

Bobby turned around and drew his knees up to his chest as he heard the door open. He knew who it was; didn’t have to see him to know, he just knew the man would do this. And he didn’t care. He didn’t want to see him. 

Footsteps slowly approached the bed. Bobby stared hard at the wall. The straw mattress dipped underneath the man as he sat down. Bobby stared harder. 

Silence. Bobby felt itchy as the time passed and neither spoke, but he refused to be the first to break the silence. Dane didn’t deserve that. Dane didn’t deserve anything, after what he had done to Bobby. Bobby wanted to ask him what he’d been thinking during all this, but again, he refused to be the first to speak. 

The silence stretched a few minutes longer, until Dane shifted and broke it. “I… brought you something,” he said in a soft voice, startling Bobby. 

Bobby turned to look at what the man was offering him. It looked like an ordinary apple from Second Earth, but he knew what it was. It was one of those weird berries Dane had given him back when this whole adventure had begun. He reached for the fruit, a smile playing at his lips, but hesitated. He drew his hand back without grabbing the berry and wrapped his arms around his knees. Dane sighed and set the fruit aside. 

Bobby knew he needed to say something. The proverbial elephant in the room was growing, throwing its weight around and trumpeting loudly. But he had no idea where to begin. The conversation was going to be painful, and Bobbys self-preservation instincts, while not great to begin with, were finally starting to kick in and trying to protect him. But pushing through this, he finally managed to ask the main question on his mind. 

“Why did you lie to me?” he whispered. He looked up at Dane finally, who avoided his gaze with a pained look on his face. 

Bobby tried again, pushing farther. “Where could twisting my feelings like this possibly fit into your plan?” 

Dane sighed, defeated, and spoke. “It did… originally. I am telling the truth, cross my heart, when I say I had absolutely nothing to do with you initially losing your memory. I found you at the mouth of the flume, knocked out, and when you awoke your memory was all but gone. 

“I saw this as a grand opportunity, having my greatest enemy at my side with no memory of having been my adversary. With your power, Halla would be ours in no time. So I started planting false memories in your head, false thoughts. I told you of Halla, my version where the Travelers were evil and seeked to destroy the perfect world I was trying to create. I told you how they twisted me and mine into ‘evil’, ‘chaotic’, several words that in reality, aptly describe me. I told you of how they hated me without reason, when in fact, they have every reason. As do you.” 

He sighed again, shoulders drooping farther than Bobby thought possible. “It would have all gone without a hitch, had something not… changed.” 

“What changed?” Bobby asked, hesitantly. 

Dane shook his head. 

“Tell me,” Bobby demanded. “It’s my head you messed with, I deserve to know why you changed your mind!” 

“Look, I cannot tell you!” Dane’s voice sounded strained, and irritated. 

“And why the hell not?” 

“Because!” 

“That’s not a reason and you know it.” 

“It’s as good a reason as any!” 

Bobby shot to his feet. This had gone on long enough. “Just fucking  _ tell me _ , okay? Tell me what major fucking event happened that threw your world  _ so much _ you abandoned your plan to tear the universe apart!  _ Tell me what happened!”  _

_ “I fell in love with you, okay?!” _

The silence that followed was deafening. Dane’s eyes had gone as wide as saucers, and what little color in his face was gone. All the tension between them, which had been skyrocketing since Dane entered the room, shattered into a million pieces and Bobby felt like those pieces were digging into his heart right at that moment. Bobby’s mind went blissfully blank, except for the thought that he just might have as well. 

Since he had regained his memory, Bobby had worried that all the time they’d spent together, all the special moments they’d had, were lies. He had worried that it was all a front put on by the demon to continue manipulating him, and that Bobby had fallen for the ruse hook line and sinker. Knowing Dane, he had almost accepted it as fact. 

But hearing the raw emotion in Dane’s voice, and seeing it in his eyes, and the  _ confession straight from his trembling lips, _ made Bobby question if he’d been right. Was Dane telling the truth? Bobby held onto that fragile hope, slowly growing stronger. 

Dane’s chest was heaving, but his face was carefully blank. Before Bobby could say anything, the other man stood abruptly. 

“I will leave you alone now,” he said stiffly. He wouldn’t meet Bobby’s eyes. He walked out the door without another word. 

Bobby was in shock, and barely noticed he’d left until the door clicked shut. When it did he shot to his feet (when had he sat down?) and ran to the door, throwing it open. The guard was still there, looking disgruntled. Bobby looked down the hallway each direction, but Dane was gone. 

“Which way did he go?” he asked the guard. 

He pointed down the hallway to the right and laughed uncomfortably. “Never seen someone run that fast.” 

Bobby let out a short laugh. “Yeah, I’ll bet.” he pat the man on the shoulder and started down the hallway, calling out behind him. “You’re dismissed. Thanks, man.” 

He ran down the hallway in the direction indicated, keeping an eye out for Dane. It branched off several times, and soon Bobby had no idea where the man had gone. He cursed. Dane was fast. Too fast. Too bad Bobby had a surefire way to find him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. 

All the mental links they’d forged during their training sessions these past couple weeks had left a sort of imprint of Dane’s consciousness in Bobby’s mind. It wasn’t much, more like a wisp of energy, but it was enough to get a vague set on his location. And that was all Bobby needed. 

He ran down the hallway to a tunnel that would lead to the surface. 

Off to Xhaxhu, to tell Dane how he felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the shortness of this; it *is*, after all, a prologue.
> 
> EDIT 7-28-17 FROM HERE ON OUT, ALL NOTES WILL BE FROM THE ORIGINAL COPY WITH AN EDITED NOTE AFTER.


End file.
